There are a variety of electronic devices having flat panel displays that are intended as portable devices for use in public. One of the more common of these types of devices is the laptop computer; however, there are a variety of other devices including the portable DVD player and portable gaming machines like the PSP Playstation by Sony Computer Entertainment, Inc. and the DS and Gameboy by Nintendo of America, Inc. The laptop computer monitor typically measures about one inch thick, though this dimension is getting smaller as technology advances. Further, technical advances in flat panel display technology are dramatically improving screen resolution.
Older displays were best viewed when the user's line of sight was perpendicular to the plane of the display. As the sight angle varied, the display content became more difficult to view, and was virtually un-viewable from the more acute angles. In a sense, poor viewability from the non-perpendicular angles offered some level of privacy of the display content. However, this type privacy is neither complete nor assured. And, as display resolution technology improves displays becoming more viewable from side angles.
The use of electronic devices having displays, particularly laptop computers, has increased dramatically as these devices become more portable, versatile, and simultaneously more powerful. Computer users are now inclined to use their computers in places previously not possible before the prevalence of laptop computers. In addition, highly confidential information is often stored on the computer. Laptop computers are now being utilized in places such as in automobiles, planes, coffee shops, or public libraries. These places provide more flexibility for users to have access to a computer. However, the surrounding environment may not always provide a suitable work area. For instance, a computer user may wish to work outside to enjoy pleasant weather, but direct sunlight to the screen or glare from the sun makes viewing the LCD difficult.
When computers are used in public places, the user is also at risk of others reading the material displayed on the screen. As display screens for portable computers become larger and larger, it becomes even more difficult to maintain privacy surrounding the information display on the screen from other individuals nearby. Particularly, passenger seats on airplanes or trains are typically in close proximity to one another. During business travel or commuting, computers are often used in transit. Passengers seated adjacent to the computer user can easily read the display screen, thereby jeopardizing privacy to the computer user. Since highly confidential information may be on the computer screen, this is problematic for the computer user.
Additionally, public transportation, as well as private transportation, can involve computers being exposed to sunlight which may affect the computer users ability to view the display. Although airplanes are equipped with shades near each passenger's window, one passenger does not have control over whether other passengers close their window shades. Other methods of transportation such as commuter trains do not normally provide shades from the sunlight. Thus, the sunlight can cause significant glare from the computer screen, making it difficult for the user to see the Display.
One approach addressing the above problems is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,903, issued to David M. Cooley on Mar. 28, 1995. The patent describes a notebook computer carrying case that includes a top cover, a bottom cover, and an accordion-like shroud connecting the sides of the top and bottom covers.
The above approach, while solving some problems, creates additional ones and yet leaves other problems unaddressed. For instance, since computers or other electronic devices become smaller and smaller, carrying cases are becoming obsolete. Many computer users slip these components directly in to their briefcase, their purse, or their carry-on luggage. The protective carrying cases are often left behind in the office or the home while the user is traveling. Additionally, carrying cases are large and bulky. Travelers typically minimize the amount of separate items which need to be individually carried. The protective shroud connected to the case is not adjustable lateral to the plane of the keyboard. The configuration of this invention makes typing difficult because the user's arms cannot extend out sideways from the keyboard. This difficulty is exaggerated when the top shield is used, thereby restricting horizontal movement of the hands.
A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,877,896, issued to Ronald Dean Gremban. The Gremban device is again a brief case that unfolds to provide a space having sides, bottom, top and back members, and thus making a cavern-like structure in which to place the laptop computer. The sides and top members are adjustable laterally and horizontally, respectively; however, this adjustment is limited in that the respective members must connect together. The patent discloses that the side members of the invention connect with the top member of the invention, so movement of the side members lateral to the plane of the keyboard is restricted because the side and top members would no longer connect. Again, the user's arms are restricted from extending out laterally beyond the keyboard—an unnatural typing position.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,046,754, issued to James B. Staneck discloses a laptop computer having side and top panels built into the display portion of the computer. In one embodiment, the patent describes these rigid panels as having a friction hinge allowing the side panels to adjust lateral to the plane of the keyboard and allowing the top panel to adjust horizontally to the same. The panels are retractable within the display housing. Thus, the display housing is made larger to accommodate the panels. This is undesirable because the trend for laptop computers is to make them as small as possible. Additionally, the size and shape of the panels are restricted to what will fit within the panel housing, so versatility of the panels is lost. There is also the problem with full privacy and/or shading when the panels are adjusted. As the side panels are adjusted laterally along the keyboard plane they will move away from the top panel. At the point where the side panels do not contact the top panel, a gap is then formed and privacy and shading are compromised.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions meet some needs within the art for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide complete privacy and shading, while at the same time providing versatility with the shading device to allow for comfortable use of the display device being protected.
As a consequence, there is a need for a new and improved privacy and shading partition used with a display and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.